Jigglypuff vs Monkey Pink
Jigglypuff vs Monkey Pink is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Jigglypuff from the Pokemon series & Monkey Pink from the Ape Escape series. Description Pokemon vs Ape Escape. Two singers in pink hold a massive anger issue that they use as weapons in combat. Today we'll see which of these got more power in their singing voice. Will Jigglypuff put Monkey Pink to sleep for good, Or will she be torn apart? Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: When you normally think of the color of pink, You normally expect cuteness, playfulness, basically the most harmless color out of the bunch. Boomstick: But sometime people with that color tend to snap into anger faster then breaking stick, Especially those with a heart of music, Much like some of the singers in real life. Wiz: Like Jigglypuff, The Round Puffball Pokemon Boomstick: And Monkey Pink, The Female Monkey of Ape Escape. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Jigglypuff (Cue Pokemon - Route 1) Wiz: In the universe, There tons of Pokemon that many trainers are seeking to find. These can range from the small and easy to catch to the more larger and difficult type of Pokemons that trainers put there best work to make strong. Boomstick: And out of every one of them, There one that stand out the most among the fans of the series, This innocent ball of fluff is known as Jigglypuff Jigglypuff '-Balloon Pokemon' '-Type: Normal/Fairy' '-Height: 1'08"' '-Evolve to: Wigglytuff' '-Evolve from: Igglybuff' '-Appear in every Smash Bros game as an unlockable character.' Wiz: Jigglypuff is a Balloon Normal/Fairy type Pokemon often seen around tall grass like lots of Pokemons, mainly around places like Route 3. Boomstick: And while this Pokemon got high HP, It not much of a fighting type. After all, All it want to do is sing to people. Wiz: However that is always an issue with Jigglypuff, For everytime Jigglypuff sing, It part of her attack which normally put people to sleep. Boomstick: This would cause Jigglypuff to lose it steam and even go full on rage. (Cue Pokemon - Wild Pokemon Battle) Wiz: Now normally Jigglypuff would write on any sleeping person face, taking it as an act of rudeness. While that normally the cause in the normal Pokemon universe, Jigglypuff does tend to hold lots of attack in hand, Some in which can do major damages on pacific type of Pokemons Boomstick: Seeing how this thing is now a Fairy Type, It can withstand Fighting Type, Bug Type and even Dark Type Pokemon. Wiz: Not only that but it also have no effect against Ghost Type, What even more dangerous is that since becoming a Fairy Type, Jigglypuff can even bring down Dragon Type Pokemons without getting scratch. Boomstick: THIS SMALL BALLOON IS A DRAGON SLAYER!?!?! Oh man, I think I need to lye down, I am just speechless on how that even possible. Abilities '-Sing (Put anyone to sleep)' '-Rollout/Pound/Body Slam/Double Slap/Double Edge' '-Rest' '-Mimic' '-Disable' '-Bide' '-Puff Up (Smash Bros Final Smash)' Wiz: Pokemon logic Boomstick. Outside of singing, Jigglypuff seem to hold a couple of moves in it line up. These include the physical attacks like Rollout where it spin itself like a certain hedgehog at opponents, Rest where it recover it health by sleeping, Mimic where it copy an opponent attack for atleast 5 times and Disable which prevent anyone from using a move they last used. Boomstick: The Jigglypuff can also use Bide to build up energy and perform twice the damages at the opponent, But it most strongest ability by far is that she can expand her own size, Being extremely massive to where even speaking knock her opponent away. Wiz: Thou this only happened in the Smash Bros universe as there nothing involving expanding her size in any of the Pokemon game. Boomstick: Still, It's very effective. I mean this is the same Pokemon that put a large crowd of people to sleep in a concert without it even knowing. Heck, This is the same Pokemon that took out a large number of Clefairys just by smacking their face. Wiz: Despite this, Jigglypuff is an extremely light fighter with little on her. Flaws '-Lightest Pokemon' '-Low Defense and Speed(Aside from Rollout)' '-Weak to Rock-Type, Poison-Type and Steel-Type Attacks' '-Got stuck in Blastoid's Cannon' '-Rest and Bide can leave her open' Boomstick: Despite the High HP, Jigglypuff got low defense and speed and cannot protect itself against Rock, Poison and Steel types of attacks. Wiz: Along with the fact that using Rest and Bide would leave her open and one time it even got itself stuck inside a Blastoid's Cannon. Boomstick: While it might not be the strongest Pokemon in the battlefield, It still does whatever it can to make it voice heard, Even if that voice just knock people out. Monkey Pink (Cue Ape Escape 3 - Gorilliac) Wiz: Some time ago at what seem like an innocent Monkey Park, Something happened to one of it most starred icon. This would be the day that Specter would put on his helmet and plan world domination against human-kind with an army of monkeys. Boomstick: These range from normal monkeys in yellow shorts, To more enraging monkeys in red short to even black shorts WITH A SMG GUN! Wiz: However Specter been foiled before by the likes of monkey catchers, Mainly a kid name Spike with many helpful gadget and tools. Specter decided if he was going to for fill his plan of taking over the world, He would need a team. Boomstick: And not including a scientist with a weird afro, He recruited 5 special monkeys to take down the next couple of monkey catchers, Like Monkey White who's the brain or Monkey Yellow who's the strength or even Monkey Red who pass gas more time then with every time I went to taco bell. They were known as the Freaky Monkey 5. Wiz: One of these special member had a dream, To serve his master to achieve her ultimate goal of becoming a superstar. This was the dream of Monkey Pink. Or Pink Monkey in some places. (Cue Ape Escape 2 - Escape the Ape That's in You/There's No Escape) Monkey Pink '-Species: Monkey' '-Favorite Color: Pink (Duh)' '-Only Female Member of the Freaky Monkey 5' '-Rival of Yumi in Ape Escape 3' '-Master/Crush: Specter' '-Apparently Tone Deaf in the anime' Boomstick: This solo female member of the Freaky Monkey 5 spend most of her time trying to get her singles out, Singing to her heart content, Even in a middle of a fight, She can't stop her singing. Wiz: Despite this, Monkey Pink tend to have a large number of minion or as she like to call them "Fans" to back her up against the likes of 3 other monkey catchers including Jimmy, Kei and Yumi, Who Pink actually rivaled. Oh and she's apparently tone deaf for some reason despite being a singer. Boomstick: However when things doesn't go her way, She become a completely different type of person, One more feared then anyone. (Cue Ape Escape 3 - Banana Heartbreak) Wiz: This is Monkey Pink Rage Mode, In which she channel all her anger to become a complete monster bent on removing the hero for ruining her show performance. Boomstick: Much like how some singers tend to snap in anger or the time I punch holes on the wall. Wiz: Again? During Break? Boomstick: Couldn't help it. Abilities '-Teleportation' '-Energy/Flame/Lightning Projectiles' '-Telekinesis' '-Force Field' '-Flight' '-Wind Power (from Loud Speakers)' Boomstick: Monkey Pink can teleport to any places short or far, Can send out 3 different type of projectiles to either blast, burn or shock her opponent and even conjure up a force field which she can use to ram her opponent with. Wiz: She also have the ability to lift up object with her mind while in her anger state, being able to lift up heavy things like some statues, She can even push opponents back with wind power from her speaker, Which give her an defensive advantage. Boomstick: With moves like that, It make her extremely difficult to hit her. Wiz: You telling me, She was the only monkey that could escape Kei and Yumi during their first encounter and was even clever enough to break Specter and the other out of captivity by herself. However this does not mean she have her limits. Flaws '-Was captured by Jimmy, Kei and Yumi' '-Extremely stubborn and easy to enrage' '-Can be off guarded by Genie dancing, Which make her dance' '-Very weak in normal state' Boomstick: A side from being easy to tick off, She couldn't get herself safe not just 1 Monkey Catcher but 3 separately. Wiz: This is most likely do to the fact that even Monkey Pink can't withstand too many hits from the monkey catching gadget and even at one point get distracted by the dancing genie which leave her open to getting hits a bunch. Boomstick: But out of all the Freaky Monkey 5 member to serve Specter, She was the one that put the other to shame and will not stop until she get the fame she needs. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At a Monkey Dance Club where Monkey Pink is performing in front of a live crowd of yellow pants monkeys) The Pipo Monkeys can be seen dancing to Monkey Pink singing in her clubs as Jigglypuff notice the poster on the wall that said "Monkey Only Party. No Humans, No Aliens, No Pokemon, etc." This make Jigglypuff angry as Monkey Pink finish her singing to a cheering crowd. Monkey Pink: This is just a great honor singing with everyone, Hopefully this will be perfect enough to finally get my singles off the ground. Time for my last song before my album reach a hit! Before Monkey Pink can even say the first lyric, Jigglypuff burst through the door, Using sing that put the monkeys to sleep. Jigglypuff take this as rudeness and get out her marker but backing up from a orb blast from Monkey Pink, causing Jigglypuff to drop her microphone marker. Jigglypuff: !!!! (Cue Ape Escape 2 - Freaky Monkey 5 Theme) Monkey Pink: You think you can just come in here and ruin my song, Putting my fans to sleep with that music of yours? This is something I won't allow. It time that I show you that *Entering Rage Mode* I AM THE STAR! FIGHT! Monkey Pink continue blasting Energy Projectiles at Jigglypuff while Jigglypuff dodging, Trying to avoid being hit. Jigglypuff: JIGGLYPUFF!!! Monkey Pink: HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE PINK BLOB! Jigglypuff grown more anger as it use Mimic, Blasting Energy Projectile back at Monkey Pink while it hits her. Monkey Pink: GAHH! Steal my show and now Steal my moves? Oh that tears it! I'LL RIP YOU APART! Jigglypuff continue firing Monkey Pink energy as Monkey Pink begin teleporting to dodge the attacks as Jigglypuff try looking around. Monkey Pink Voice: What the matter, Can't find me, I'm not invisible, But I can be anywhere, Even right BEHIND YOU! Monkey Pink appear behind Jigglypuff, Blasting flames at her as Jigglypuff quickly jump. Jigglypuff: PUFF! Jigglypuff perform Body Slam as Monkey Pink summon a force field around herself, Ramming at Jigglypuff and sending Jigglypuff in the air. Monkey Pink: It time that your no longer welcome here! Monkey Pink blast the wind power from the loud speaker at Jigglypuff, Sending Jigglypuff outside to the parking lot. (Cue Ape Escape 2 - Battle with Specter) Jigglypuff: *Dizzily* Jigglypuuuufff Jigglypuff take cover and use rest, Recovering itself Monkey Pink teleport in the parking lot. Monkey Pink: Where are you puff ball, I know you're hiding here. I'm about to show you some lights! Monkey Pink send out a long line of lightning projectile from the ground as Jigglypuff wakes up, quickly jump over and perform Double Slap at Monkey Pink before using Pound at her. Making Monkey Pink crash into a wall. Monkey Pink: GRRR THAT IT! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER! Monkey Pink violent grows as she use her telekinesis to lift up the many rubles, cars and motobikes in the air, tossing them at Jigglypuff as Jigglypuff barely dodge, Spinning herself and use Rollout as she begin rolling at fast speed on the bikes and rubles trying to reach Monkey Pink, Which she was close until Monkey Pink teleport to dodge, Leaving Jigglypuff in midair. Monkey Pink: HA, Is that the best you got! Jigglypuff: PUFF! Jigglypuff use Disable at Monkey Pink before standing on the roof top, Charging itself for the next attack. Monkey Pink: You think building energy will save you, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPONGE! Monkey Pink form her force field around herself and ram Jigglypuff at max speed, Sending Jigglypuff in the air and keep ramming as Jigglypuff get lifted into the air before Monkey Pink ran out as Jigglypuff ready to use Bide. Monkey Pink: IT ENDS NOW! Just as Monkey Pink ready to dodge the next attack, She notice her teleportation is disable, unable to dodge the next attack as Jigglypuff use Disable after Monkey Pink teleported. Monkey Pink: GAH, WHY CAN'T I TELEPORT! Jigglypuff: JIGGLYPUFF! Jigglypuff blast Bide at Monkey Pink, Blasting her to the concrete parking lot ground, Heavily injuring her while Jigglypuff still in the air. Monkey Pink: Gah, You think I'm done with you, I am the Star of this show, This was my big moment! Jigglypuff: PUFF! Jigglypuff begin sucking up the air and perform Puff Up, Growing extremely large size while falling above Monkey Pink. Monkey Pink: Oh Banana Split! The Enlarge Jigglypuff land on top of Monkey Pink, Crushing her and flattening her before calling in victory before shrinking herself down. Jigglypuff: JIGGLYPUFF! K.O.! Jigglypuff can be seen writing her marker on the sleeping monkeys faces while Monkey Pink broken helmet can be seen in the parking lot with the light dimming off. Results (Cue Pokemon - Johto Victory Battle Theme) Boomstick: Umm, How the hell did that puffball survive all that abuse? Wiz: While Monkey Pink got everything against her opponent, Jigglypuff got more ways of surviving from being light enough to dodge attacks and holding her own in term of speed and higher feats. Boomstick: While Monkey Pink did escape and was smart enough to break Specter out, She only escaped once before being caught in the end and that was just one by one, While Jigglypuff took out a long number of Clefairy single-handily without even breaking a sweat. Wiz: And while Monkey Pink have more abilities to that are projectiles compare to Jigglypuff who is more physical, It don't mean Jigglypuff got any moves that better against Monkey Pink. While Rest and Bide does make her vulnerable, They do help Jigglypuff in healing and giving extra damages. Boomstick: Out of the bunch, Jigglypuff most useful ability is disabling Monkey Pink teleporting with Disable, Which as mentioned disable any previous move used by the opponent, and that mean ANY moves. Wiz: And seeing how Monkey Pink mainly use teleportation to dodge lots of incoming attack since Ape Escape 3, It was only a matter of time before Jigglypuff would learn that would be the main weakness. Boomstick: Seem like Monkey Pink will be seeing stars instead of being a star. Wiz: The Winner is Jigglypuff Next Time (Cue Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Battle Second Half) 2 Warlords, Both using dark magics as their weapons. One to spread darkness, One to crystallized every master in china. Only one will win thou. Poll Did you agree with the result of Jigglypuff vs Monkey Pink? Yes, About time Jigglypuff wins it. No, Monkey Pink would have a better chance. Yes, But the reasoning can be fixed a bit. Which do you like the most? Pokemon Ape Escape Both Never played any of them. Trivia *This is the 9th What If? Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between Jigglypuff and Monkey Pink is that their both pink singers who despite their small size and cute appearance, Can turn extremely dangerous when extremely enrage when things don't go their way. *This is the 3rd Completed Death Battle involving an Ape Escape character. Being made after Spike vs Billy Hatcher and Tron Bonne X Specter. *Special Thanks goes to EmperorDedede for the FIGHT! images do to the lack of non-static model of Monkey Pink. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Ape Escape' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:"Musical" Death Battles Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music